Multiply. $\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{5}{7}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{8}{35}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{3}{7}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{2}{3}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{15}{7}$
Solution: $= \dfrac{3 \times 5}{5 \times 7}$ $= \dfrac{15}{35}$ $= \dfrac{15\div5}{35\div5}$ $= \dfrac{3}{7}$